Program planning and continual evaluation have been critical for the development of the Cancer Therapy & Research Center (CTRC) and its research infrastructure. CTRC uses both internal and external sources for review and evaluation, soliciting input from Cancer Center experts. The CTRC External Advisory Board is the primary external mechanism for review and advice on the CTRC and its progress in both clinical and basic research. CTRC has also utilized smaller ad hoc advisory groups for Cancer Center Administration, Shared Resources and Programs. Internal mechanisms for planning and evaluation center around the CTRC Executive Committee (EC), which includes the CTRC Associate Directors and Program Leaders, as well as the CTRC Internal Advisory Board (lAB) and the CTRC Shared Resources Oversight Committee. The lAB includes Senior Leaders from the University of Texas Health Science Center (UTHSCSA), who meet annually to provide feedback on CTRC's progress in clinical and research arenas at the UTHSCSA. The Shared Resources Oversight Committee aids the Center through annual evaluation of the CTRC Shared Resources as well as by making recommendations with respect to CTRC Shared Resources. ! A key part of the CTRC planning and evaluation process has been the development of a CTRC Strategic Plan. A number of groups including those mentioned above have had a role in the strategic planning process. The CTRC Strategic Plan was developed and organized in accordance with the Six Essential Characteristics of NCI-Designated Cancer Centers. A critical element of the CTRC Strategic Plan is the renewed focus of the CTRC on serving its catchment area and understanding cancer in our predominantly Hispanic population. Other areas of focus include expansion of team science in the CTRC, outreach to other institutions of higher education in the area, and targeted recruitment of faculty to build the clinical and research enterprise of the CTRC.